Taylos
Taylos, also known as The Throneworld, The Eternal Fortress and The Jewel of the Dominion, is the homeworld of the teyan species, and capital of the Teyan Dominion. Also known as the Celestial Fortress for its supposedly inpenetrable defences, and heavy militarisation, the martial and militant attitudes of the teyan people permeate every aspect of society on Taylos, from its common citizens to the highest courts of its military-nobility. As the capital of the Teyan Dominion, Taylos has been the political focus of the vast majority of the Triangulum Galaxy since the Pelx-Cradonian Mandates' failed invasion and subsequent collapse. After this event pushed the Teyan Dominion into the height of galactic dominance, Taylos has become home to the embassies of over one hundred minor and major polities and houses respectable populations of every client race under the Dominion's rule. Characteristics Geography Atmosphere Taylos has an atmosphere dominated primarily by oxygen and nitrogen, with large quantities of methane and carbon dioxide also marking a significant portion of the planets atmospheric composition. The troposphere itself is predominantly oxygen and nitrogen, with methane serving as the tertiary gas in the region's makeup, with CO2 also having a minor presence. The stratosphere is primarily ethane and lesser amounts of octane. The ozone layer of Taylos is thin. Biosphere The biosphere of Taylos is extremely diverse, with large mammalian and reptilian populations of wildlife across the globe. These organisms tend to use a combination of sonar and magnetoreception to sense their surroundings. Many are also somewhat sensitive to green through ultraviolet light, and will often use bioluminescence within this spectrum to communicate, generally either for warding off predators or attracting prey. Some pack-hunting and eusocial organisms, however, are known to have more complex communicative patterns and systems. Society Demographics A world where gleaming golden skyscrapers serve as homes and businesses for the wealthy, powerful, and politically connected, the population of Taylos comprises the most important figures in not just the Teyan Dominion itself, but the entirety of the Triangulum Galaxy! The influential and wealthy of the planet thrived in lavish lifestyles, attending meetings and social gatherings in highrise apartments, dining in fine restaurants overlooking the breathtaking vistas of Tandor and viewing large scale shows in theatres and operas. Taylos's immense 28.715 billion population is a point of pride for the Dominion's nobility, the teyan homeworld having become home to several species of importance within the Triangulum galaxy. The species living within on Taylos are: Teyan - 7.631 billion Li'mai - 3.873 billion Xel Miran - 3.632 billion Haan'Felir - 3.649 billion Dethakkan - 2.949 billion Dommanaran - 2.879 billion Aratu - 2.868 billion Pelx-Cradonain - 1.234 billion Religion The dominant religion on Taylos is the li'mai Ayanna faith of sun-worship, the native teyan religions having long since been abandoned by all but the extreme minorities of Taylos's population. Despite this, historical religious monuments remain as historical tourist attractions, including the ancient temples of the Hakai denomination, which still sees faithful pilgrims from across Dominion space arriving at its doorsteps from off-world. The Temple of Akuri, Taylos's star, was established in 2811, and as of 2950 sees thousands of Taylos-born li'mai pilgrims each day. Culture Economy Defences The Eternal Fortress is one of Taylos' many names for good reason; it is the most heavily defended planet in the Triangulum Galaxy. As the throneworld of the Teyan Dominion and homeworld of the teyan species, the militant empire has worked to ensure no xeno invader steps foot on Taylos again since the fall of the Pelx-Cradonian Mandate - And that should an invader ever make planetfall, they will find no quarter of moment of respite on a world determined to remove them. Taylosan Royal Guard The Taylosan Royal Guard are the Planetary Guard unit of Taylos - and considered the most elite fighters in the galaxy. The Taylosan Royal Guard have stood watch over Taylos since it has first had an Emperor, And continue to serve its Empress to this day. Acting as the personal bodyguards of royalty and nobility, the daily regime of the Taylosan Royal Guard is utterly strict - their entire livelihoods have been surrendered to serve the throneworld and her Empress; when they are not sleeping or eating, they are training and protecting, and ensuring that no enemy of the Dominion - teyan or xeno alike - steps foot on their world. Warmistress Aeluth Tarrow leads the Taylosan Royal Guard personally. Taylosan Patrol Fleet The Taylosan Patrol Fleet, also known as the Royal Fleet of Taylos, is Taylos and the Akuri System's primary defensive fleet. Immense in scope, the massively overcompensating and expensive fleet is home to the pinnacle of Dominion naval design. The Taylosan Patrol Fleet primarily acts as an anti-piracy force in the Akuri system, and as a deterrent for other enemies of the Dominion, whether they be domestic terrorists, alien saboteurs, or meagre outlaws and criminals. The Royal Fleet of Taylos is led by Great Lord-Admiral Aeruk Noglis. Orbital Defence Platforms Taylos is protected by 100 clusters of Mark-III Warmistress-Class Orbital Defence Platforms - incredibly potent and powerful space stations that function entirely as an immense gun. These weapons platforms are capable of firing 500 mm calibre diamond-coated tungsten shells at 10% of light speed - and do so with the fire rate a weapon as large as it would not normally be capable of. Category:Planets Category:Teyan Worlds